


Popcorn

by Braxiatel_Collection



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 1990s, F/F, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxiatel_Collection/pseuds/Braxiatel_Collection
Summary: It's 1997, and the movie Contact has just hit cinemas. T&K are in high school, and dating.A short fluffy oneshot where teenage Trixie and Katya see Contact in the cinema.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this idea came to me, but I started writing it as fluffy breaks from my other fic 'You Make Loving Fun' (which, incidentally, you should check out).
> 
> It contains some mild spoilers for the 1997 film Contact, there's a moment of homophobia but it quickly gets shut down, and it's so sweet your teeth will probably melt. Enjoy :D

“Please?” she begged me, widening her blue eyes petulantly and tugging at my arm. I sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

“I don’t wanna go to a movie tonight. This is, like, the one night a year my parents aren’t home, can’t we just make popcorn and then abandon it to make out?” I said. Katya pouted.

“Don’t play those games with me, Mattel. I’m clocking your reverse psychology and lemme tell you it’s not going to work on me. I know exactly what’ll happen if we stay home: we’ll make out for ten minutes and then you’ll fall asleep and I’ll be left to dingle myself like I have to do every. Single. Time. We stay home.”

“That’s not true,” I protested weakly. It was absolutely true. I tried a different tact.

“Why do you even wanna see this movie so badly? It’s just some dumb film about aliens, there probably aren’t even any hot girls for me to be distracted by,” I said, rifling through the newspaper until I found the description, then read through it again. Yadda yadda, love and God, blah blah space.

“I just want to! I loved Jodie Foster so much in Silence of the Lambs. It’ll be cool! I’ll pay for your ticket, and if you don’t like it we’ll come home and do your plan,” she switched on the Heart Eyes, knowing I could never say no to them. Damn it. 

I scrunched my nose, considering. “Will you see Spice World with me?”

She crossed her heart solemnly. I rolled my eyes, loving our fond banter.

“Fine.”

She squealed with delight and flung her arms around me, pressing her lips to mine in the way that still made my heart flutter and my stomach feel like it was folding in on itself like some loved-up origami. 

~~

As we queued for our tickets, Katya was behaving very clingy. She would often switch between days of being very touch sensitive, and days of constantly needing my touch. Waiting in the queue, she laced her fingers through mine and stroked my hair, snuggling her head to my shoulder. I wasn’t complaining – her clingy days were always my favourite – but it would be hard to omit that I was feeling a little self-conscious of all the people around us. Katya was very unapologetically and defensively queer, and often ranted to me for hours about how much she hated sticking out in our small town. I was more able to grin and bear it – with my parents, you get good at hiding things. I always just nodded along mutely whenever Katya wound herself up and ranted to me. I disliked causing too much of a scene.

So that’s why I detached my hand from hers as I went to take the tickets, hoping she’d understand. The girl taking our money looked very sneery and disgusted by us, though she was trying to hide it in the way that most homophobes do. This, of course, made Katya even more defensive. 

“Babe, should we get some popcorn? We can share it like some cheesy first date,” she said, snuggling into my side. When I looked into her eyes, I understood she was laying it on super thick to piss off the cashier. That made me giggle a little bit. 

“Sorry,” the girl said, with no hint of an apology. “Our machine’s broken.”

We’d seen her serve the people before us popcorn. My shoulders drooped, but if anything it made Katya even more cheerful.

“Oh, that’s okay!” she said brightly. “I brought my own candy. It’s way overpriced here, anyway.”

I supressed a bird laugh. We sauntered off to the doors of the theatre, then Katya paused. “Let’s give her hell,” she said, and pulled me in for a kiss.

Both of us cackling like witches at the sight of the cashier’s face, we pushed open the heavy black doors and took our seats, waiting triumphantly for the movie to start. 

~~

When the movie ended, we walked back home in the light of the flickering street lamps, hand in hand. I thought it was a perfectly enjoyable movie, nothing astounding, but pretty good. Katya, on the other hand, was raving about it like it was the best thing she’d ever seen.

“Weren’t the sets so cool? And, oh my God, when that terrorist guy’s face popped up, I thought I’d have a heart attack. And, oh my God, I’m totally gonna be S.R. Hadden when I’m an old. ‘The zero gravity is the only thing keeping the cancer from eating me aliiiiiiive.’ That’s what I’ll be, a cross between S.R. Hadden and a swamp witch living in the woods.” It was genuinely impressive how much energy she had. She danced around me joyfully as I revelled in her child-like ecstasy, and cackled with laughter whenever she did her creaky old lady voice imitating S.R. Hadden.

"How about that cashier, mama? She had a face like a slapped ass," I quipped, which sent Katya into peals of wheezes.

"Oh my God, she did. Sorry about springing that kiss on you, by the way. I know how you feel about PDAs, but it was too good an opportunity to miss. Anyway, did you enjoy it? I’m guessing you did enjoy it and you’re not saying you did ‘cos you protested against seeing it and now you can’t wound your pride,” she joked, sticking her tongue out at me. I reciprocated. 

“Okay, bitch. I did enjoy it,” I gave in, and she whooped. “But mostly I enjoyed just seeing a movie with you, and like hanging out,” I finished lamely, not articulate enough to express what I really meant. She gave me a look that said ‘I know, I know exactly what you mean. I feel it too.’

But what she said out loud was: “And MAN, how good was Jodie in that role?”

I screamed with laughter, and we chased each other all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Have good days xxx


End file.
